Don't lie to me
by Lackerman
Summary: [COMPLETED] Sehun rela menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya bersama Kai, kekasihnya. Namun disaat itu juga, Kyungsoo datang dan membuat Sehun curiga. "Kyungsoo?" "Kulihat kau tidak berubah. Um, mungkin warna rambutmu yang berbeda." "Kenapa harus bertemu dengannya? Kyungsoo itu siapa, hyung? Siapa dia?" "Kau tidak sedang berbohong, kan?" -New fic KAIHUN- Warning: BL/Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Lie To Me**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kai, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated: T**

 **Author: Ohorat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari Minggu pagi yang cerah di awal musim panas. Hampir seluruh siswa-siswi Seoul highschool pergi berlibur ke pantai dan ke tempat wisata lainnya. Berbeda dengan Sehun, siswa tingkat akhir yang dikenal urakan dan bermuka datar seperti papan tulis. Ia tidak ikut berlibur seperti siswa lainnya. Alasannya sih hanya sepele, dia ingin menghabiskan masa liburannya bersama kekasih tercinta, Kim Jongin atau lebih populer dengan panggilan Kai. Usianya lebih tua satu tahun dibanding Sehun. Selain berstatus sebagai kekasih Sehun, ia juga seorang mahasiswa yang sama urakannya seperti sang kekasih.

"Sehun-ah, kau mau kemana?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah membereskan meja makan. Sehun terlihat merapikan rambut di depan cermin wastafel.

"Ke rumah Kai." Jawabnya.

"Pagi-pagi begini?"

"Ini hari libur, Bu. Aku pasti bosan jika di rumah sendirian." Jawabnya lagi sambil memelas.

Sang Ibu terkekeh geli, "Jangan merengek dengan anting-anting itu. Tidak cocok."

Sehun hanya bisa nyengir dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, lalu pamit sebelum pergi ke rumah Kai. Dengan setelan t-shirt putih polos dibalut jaket kulit pembelian Kai, ditambah dua anting yang menggantung di telinga kirinya, benar-benar membuat Sehun yang memiliki wajah manis menjadi sangat berbeda. Ia menjadi seperti ini semenjak mengenal Kai, namja yang satu tahun lalu menabrak sepedanya karena mabuk. Meskipun Sehun berubah secara penampilan, namun ia tetaplah Sehun yang penyayang dan manja jika sudah bersama keluarganya.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar Kai, dan wajahnya langsung berubah suram dengan kedua tangan yang ia lipat di dada saat melihat Kai tengah asyik bermain playstation bersama sahabatnya, Chanyeol.

"Pantas saja pesanku tidak dibalas." Sindir Sehun dengan mata menyala kesal. Melihat itu, Kai pun meletakkan stick playstationnya dan menatap sang kekasih.

"Kau mengirim pesan? Maaf aku tak mendengarnya." Jawab Kai dengan tatapan memohon namun tetap terlihat tenang.

"Tentu saja tak mendengar, matamu terlalu fokus pada layar tv! Aish!"

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Kemarilah!" bujuk Kai sambil melambaykan tangannya.

Masih dengan wajah ditekuk, Sehun pun berjalan menghampiri Kai, lalu duduk di pangkuannya. Ia mengambil alih stick playstation milik Kai dan melanjutkan permainan yang sempat tertunda. Sedangkan Chanyeol, namja itu tetap fokus pada posisinya yang kini tengah menggiring bola menuju gawang.

Sehun membiarkan kedua tangan Kai yang kini melingkar di perutnya, ia mulai larut dalam permainan sepak bola di depan matanya. Rupanya bola yang tadi Chanyeol giring, sudah berhasil ia rebut.

"Maaf aku tidak tahu kau mengirim pesan." Ujar Kai sedikit berbisik, bibirnya tengah menciumi punggung Sehun yang masih terbalut jaket kulit.

"Kai, hentikan. Kau membuatku geli." Sehun bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, menahan rasa geli di punggungnya.

"Maafkan aku dulu." Kini Kai malah menciumi tengkuk Sehun dan menimbulkan suara aneh yang membuat konsentrasi Chanyeol mulai buyar.

"Kai-ah, hentikan! Ah, tidak! Bolanya! Ash, Kaaai~"

"YA! Bisakah kalian tidak melakukan itu sekarang?!" geram Chanyeol membuat Kai dan Sehun terdiam sambil melongo. Sepertinya mereka lupa dengan keberadaan Chanyeol.

"Ma-maaf hyung, Kai yang salah. Bukan aku." Kata Sehun membela dirinya sendiri.

Kai pun menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku yang salah. Lagipula, aku mencium kekasihku, bukan kekasihmu."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, ia menyimpan stick playstationnya lalu berdiri sambil mengenakan jaket kulitnya.

"Kau mau kemana, hyung?" tanya Sehun, ia masih duduk manis di pangkuan Kai.

"Pulang. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian. Aku pergi." Pamitnya dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh sang tuan rumah.

Sehun menoleh kebelakang dan mencubit hidup kekasihnya kesal, "Lihat, gara-gara kau dia jadi pulang!"

"Akh, kenapa gara-gara aku? Itu kan haknya jika ingin pulang."

Mendengar jawaban seperti itu, Sehun kembali menekuk wajahnya dan berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Kai di perutnya.

"Lepaskan."

"Tidak sebelum kau memaafkanku."

"Hufh, baiklah aku memaafkanmu. Sekarang, lepaskan!"

Kai menulikan pendengarannya, ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menutup mata.

"Kaaai, lepaskan dulu. Aku tidak bisa bergerak." Rengek Sehun namun tetap tak merubah apapun. Bahkan sekarang, tangan kanan Kai masuk menelusup ke dalam t-shirt putih milik Sehun.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Kai membuat Sehun sedikit gugup. Jika sudah seperti ini, ia pasti akan berakhir dengan merah-merah di seluruh tubuhnya.

Bibir Kai pun tidak tinggal diam, ia mulai menciumi leher Sehun yang kini sudah menghadapnya karena ulah tangan kekar Kai. Sehun pun tak bisa membohongi diri sendiri, ia juga merindukan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Jam di rumah Kai sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Sehun tengah berkutat dengan alat-alat masak di dapur hanya mengenakan t-shirt big size milik Kai dan celana dalam hitamnya. Ia sudah tak segan lagi berada di rumah Kai walau tanpa celana. Selain ia sudah terbiasa, kedua orang tua Kai yang tidak pernah berada di rumah pun membuat Sehun semakin leluasa berbuat apapun yang ia mau, termasuk memasak mie ramen seperti sekarang ini.

"Tadi malam Ibuku menelpon," ujar Kai sambil menuangkan sebotol air dingin dari kulkas ke dalam gelasnya, "Dia menitipkan salam untukmu."

Sehun menoleh sebentar lalu tersenyum. Itu tandanya, orang tua Kai sempat memikirkannya.

"Benarkah? Sampaikan salamku juga." Jawab Sehun lalu menuangkan mie ramen ke dalam dua mangkuk yang sudah ia sediakan di atas meja.

Kai menarik kursi makan dan mendudukinya, disusul Sehun dengan dua mangkuk ramen yang kemudian ia letakkan di atas meja makan.

"Hmm, wangi sekali. Pasti enak." Ucap Kai sambil mengendus asap mie yang mengepul.

Sehun terkekeh melihatnya, "Tentu saja. Masakanku selalu enak."

Kai mengangguk, ia mengambil sumpitnya sebelum kemudian melahap mie ramen buatan Sehun.

"Ah ya, aku baru ingat. Tadi ada pesan dari Ibumu."

Mata Sehun membulat karena kaget, "Ibuku mengirim pesan? Kapan?"

Kai menatap kekasihnya dan mengulum senyum, "Um, saat kita melakukan itu."

"YA! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa memberitahumu sedangkan aku sedang menikmati-"

"Jangan dilanjutkan! Aish, kau ini. Ibu pasti mengkhawatirkanku. Setelah ini kau harus mengantarku pulang!"

Namja berkulit tan sexy itu hanya mengangguk sambil terkekeh melihat pipi Sehun yang memerah entah karena malu atau kesal.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tegur Sehun masih dengan pipinya yang merona.

Tangan kanan Kai terulur dan mencubit pipi itu gemas, "Kau yang lucu. Kau selalu membuatku gemas, Sehun."

Sehun terdiam, ia menatap Kai sendu membuat namja itu melepaskan cubitannya dan terlihat panik.

"Sehun-ah, kau kenapa? Apa aku menyakitimu? M-maafkan aku."

Yang ditanya pun menggeleng cepat, "Tidak. Aku hanya senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Aku harap, kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku."

Dahi Kai berkerut dalam, "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Memangnya aku akan pergi kemana?"

Sehun melepas tangan Kai yang sedari tadi mengelus pipi kanannya, "Ke pelukan orang lain, mungkin."

Kai terkekeh, "Siapa orang bodoh yang ingin kupeluk selain dirimu?"

Mendengar ada yang aneh dalam ucapan Kai, wajah Sehun pun berubah. Hidungnya mengerut dan tangannya pun memukul bahu sang kekasih karena kesal.

"YA! Tapi kau menyukai orang bodoh ini!"

Namja bermarga Kim itu tertawa keras sambil menahan pukulan di bahunya, "Tidak, bukan suka. Tapi cinta."

Dan kedua pipi Sehun pun kembali merona merah. Kali ini jelas alasannya karena tergoda oleh rayuan gombal sang kekasih.

.

.

.

"Kau sibuk?" Sehun menaruh ponsel tipisnya di antara telinga dan tangan kirinya. Ini baru jam 5 sore, tapi sudah merindukan kekasihnya.

"Sepertinya tidak. Aku baru pulang dari kampus. Kenapa?" tanya Kai di sebrang telpon.

"Aku bosan. Seharian penuh aku sendirian di rumah." Jawab Sehun dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

"Ibumu kemana?"

"Dia pergi ke rumah bibiku di Incheon. Aku ingin keluar."

"Kasihan sekali kekasihku ini. Baiklah, kujemput kau jam 7."

"Okay! Aku akan bersiap!"

Terdengar tawa dari sebrang sana sebelum Sehun menutupnya. Ia selalu berhasil membuat Kai tertawa dengan sikap kekanakannya. Dan itu salah satu alasan mengapa Kai begitu mencintai Sehun.

.

Sehun melihat penampilannya di depan cermin. Tubuhnya yang kurus, malam ini dibalut sweater abu dan jeans yang sedikit robek dibagian lututnya. Tak lupa, ia merapikan rambut nya yang satu minggu lalu ia cat menjadi hitam.

"Kau memang tampan, Sehun." pujinya pada diri sendiri sambil tersenyum. Dan tubuhnya sedikit terlonjak saat suara klakson motor yang sangat ia kenali menyapa telinganya. Sehun segera turun dan menemukan Kai tengah melambay padanya di balik helm hitam metalik yang selalu Kai gunakan kemanapun ia pergi.

Sehun membalas senyumnya lalu berjalan menghampiri Kai. Sepertinya dia tidak mau turun dari motor sportnya itu.

"Tidak mau mampir dulu?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak, terima kasih sayang. Aku tidak ingin kita pulang terlalu malam. Ayo!"

"Baiklah." Sehun pun memakai helm yang baru saja Kai sodorkan padanya sebelum kemudian duduk di belakang sang kekasih sambil memeluknya erat karena mereka melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Sehun sedikit berteriak di balik helmnya.

"Namsan tower? Kau ingin kesana?" Jawab Kai ikut berteriak dengan sedikit menoleh ke belakang.

"Yeay! Aku ingin kesana!"

Lagi-lagi Kai tertawa dibuatnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Namsan tower, Sehun langsung menarik Kai dan membawanya kemanapun ia pergi. Bahkan Kai dibuat pusing karena kekasihnya itu menaiki banyak sekali wahana dan berakhir dengan perut Kai yang merasa mual.

"Kai, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun panik saat melihat wajah pucat kekasihnya. Mereka baru saja turun dari wahana tornado yang cukup mengocok perut.

Kai menggeleng, ia menutup mulutnya lalu segera berlari ke arah toilet diikuti Sehun.

Namja berambut merah gelap itu mengeluarkan segala isi perutnya di wastafel. Melihat itu, tangan Sehun pun refleks memijat tengkuk Kai dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Kai, maafkan aku. Aduh, bagaimana ini?" wajah Sehun semakin panik saja, bahkan ia terlihat seperti ingin menangis.

Kai tidak menjawab, ia masih tetap mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh khas orang muntah.

"Um, tu-tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambilkan air minum untukmu." Sehun segera berlari keluar dan mencari minimarket untuk membeli minuman segar. Sehun sendiri pernah muntah dan setelahnya ia ingin minuman segar untuk menghilangkan rasa amis di mulutnya. Pengalaman adalah guru terbaik.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sehun kembali dengan dua botol minuman dan beberapa cemilan di tangannya. Ia segera masuk ke dalam toilet dan menemukan Kai sudah berhenti dari muntah-muntahnya. Namja itu tengah membasuh mukanya sekarang.

"Kai, minumlah ini." Ucap Sehun sambil menyodorkan minuman segar yang tadi ia beli. Air mukanya masih terlihat khawatir.

Kai pun menenggaknya sampai tinggal setengah botol, rasanya benar-benar hampir mati merasa mual dan pusing seperti tadi.

"Kai, maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu akan seperti ini jadinya. Maafkan aku~" kali ini terlihat genangan air di kedua mata Sehun dan membuat Kai ikut panik.

"Tidak, Sehun-ah. Ini bukan salahmu. Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang aku baik-baik saja." Kai segera menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tidak ingin membuatnya menangis di tempat ramai seperti ini.

"Tapi, kau jadi-"

"Ssh, aku baik-baik saja. Lihat, berkat minuman darimu perutku jadi sembuh. Kau jangan khawatir." Jelas Kai sambil tersenyum lembut di akhir kalimatnya. Dan Sehun pun ikut merasa lega sekarang.

"Wahana apa lagi yang ingin kau naiki?"

Sehun menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, aku ingin pulang saja. Kau juga harus istirahat, Kai."

"Baiklah jika itu maumu."

.

Kai melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kirinya, sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.30 malam. Mereka baru sampai area parkir dan bersiap memakai helm sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan geraknya dan juga Sehun.

"Kai!"

Dahi Kai dan juga Sehun berkerut saat melihat seorang namja bertubuh kecil dengan bagian mata yang sangat menonjol. Bahkan Sehun sempat kagum dengan matanya.

"Kyungsoo?" tanya Kai membuat Sehun semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Bagaimana kabarmu?" namja bernama Kyungsoo itu masih tersenyum sejak datang menghampiri mereka.

"Hanya bermain sebentar. Kabarku baik, bagaimana denganmu?" Kai ikut-ikutan tersenyum membuat Sehun kesal melihatnya.

"Baik. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu denganmu dan kulihat kau tidak berubah. Eum, mungkin warna rambutmu yang berbeda."

Kai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, ia terlihat canggung saat Kyungsoo terus memperhatikannya.

"Ah, kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali? Jangan bilang kau menaiki tornado?"

"Iya, tadi aku menaikinya-"

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau nekat, Kai? Bukankah wahana itu sangat berbahaya untukmu? Aku yakin, kepalamu terasa sakit sekarang." Mata yang sempat Sehun kagumi itu kini membulat karena terkejut.

Hati Sehun merasa tertohok dengan ucapan Kyungsoo, ia jadi semakin merasa bersalah dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kai tadi. Dan Sehun semakin tidak nyaman berada di antara keduanya.

"Kai, aku ingin pulang." Potong Sehun sambil menarik lengan kekasihnya untuk segera mengakhiri perbincangan aneh itu.

"Ah, maaf Kyungsoo, aku harus pergi. Kau datang sendiri?"

Sehun mengerutkan hidungnya, kenapa Kai bertanya seperti itu pada Kyungsoo?

"Tidak, aku kemari bersama temanku. Baiklah, hati-hati."

Kyungsoo melambaykan tangannya pada Kai yang hanya membalas dengan anggukan sebelum motor sport hitam metalik itu melaju membelah jalanan Seoul yang mulai agak lengang.

Sepanjang perjalanan, kedua tangan Sehun memeluk Kai begitu erat seolah ia akan jatuh jika dilepas barang sedetik saja.

"Kyungsoo itu siapa?" tanya Sehun sedikit berteriak.

Kai tak langsung menjawabnya, ia terlihat berpikir, mencari jawaban apa yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun yang cukup membuatnya terkejut.

"Um, dia- dia temanku saat SMA."

Sehun tak bertanya apa-apa lagi. Ia terdiam dan mulai merasa ragu dengan jawaban kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

Hari ke-lima di liburan musim panas. Baru saja Sehun mendapat telpon dari temannya yang tengah berlibur di pulau Jeju. Dia menceritakan bagiamana serunya disana, membuat Sehun jadi menggigit bibir karena ingin segera terbang ke sana dan berlibur bersama temannya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, selain ia tak memiliki tabungan yang cukup, ia pun tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kai, apalagi kemarin malam, tiba-tiba saja datang seorang namja bernama Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu akrab dengan Kai. Itu benar-benar membuat Sehun tak bisa tidur tenang.

Jam dinding kamar Sehun sudah menunjukkan pukul 10. Ia pun segera bergegas mandi karena hari ini adalah pertandingan rugby untuk tim Kai. Sehun akan selalu ingat hari-hari penting yang berkaitan dengan kekasihnya itu.

Setelah siap dengan setelan t-shirt putih dibalut kemeja hitam-merahnya dan jeans hitam dengan sobek di bagian lutut, Sehun pun berangkat menuju kampus Kai yang cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Selama perjalanan, Kai tidak membalas pesannya. Sehun pikir, mungkin Kai sudah berada di lapangan sekarang.

.

Dan betul dugaannya. Saat Sehun sampai dan mengambil tempat duduk yang dirasa sangat pas untuk melihat pertandingan –lebih tepatnya melihat Kai, kekasihnya itu sudah berkumpul di lapangan bersama timnya, termasuk Chanyeol.

Sehun melambaykan tangannya pada Kai saat mata keduanya bertemu. Kai tersenyum kala Sehun meneriakinya "Fighting!" dengan begitu semangat. Chanyeol pun ikut melambaykan tangannya sebelum kemudian menebarkan beberapa _flying kiss_ kepada seluruh penonton yang akhirnya mendapat teriakan histeris dari beberapa mahasiswi.

"Anak itu benar-benar memalukan." Ucap Sehun sambil terkekeh geli.

Namun tak berapa lama, kekehannya lenyap seiring tatapannya menangkap Kai tengah tersenyum ke arah namja yang ternyata tengah duduk tak seberapa jauh darinya. Namja bermata bulat yang membuat tidurnya tak tenang.

Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Pertandingan berakhir dengan hasil memuaskan bagi tim Kai. Mereka memenangkan pertandingan yang membuat seluruh penonton berteriak histeris, termasuk Sehun. Namja berkulit putih pucat itu segera turun untuk menghampiri kekasih tercinta yang baru saja membuatnya bangga.

"Selamat!" ucap Sehun sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

Bukannya dijabat, Kai malah menarik tangan Sehun ke dalam pelukannya membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut. Tentunya setelah melepas helm rugby-nya.

"Terima kasih. Lain kali, kau juga harus duduk disana saat aku latihan." Bisik Kai sedikit menggoda dan mendapat pukulan ringan di bahunya.

"Waktuku terlalu berharga jika dihabiskan dengan melihat orang-orang berlarian seperti tadi." Canda Sehun dan membuat Kai terkekeh.

"Sehun-ah, kau tidak ingin memelukku juga?" tanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan merangkul bahu Kai yang memang sedikit pendek darinya.

Sehun pun tersenyum jail pada kekasihnya, "Kai, bolehkah?"

"Kupastikan kau tidak bisa berjalan selama 3 hari jika kau berani memeluknya." Jawabnya terdengar dingin yang hanya dibalas kekehan oleh Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Kai, selamat ya!" tiba-tiba Kyungsoo datang menghampiri mereka, membuat Sehun segera menempatkan diri di samping Kai.

"Oh, terima kasih," jawab Kai sambil tersenyum, "Aku kira kau tak datang."

Dahi Sehun berkerut, apa itu berarti Kai mengundang Kyungsoo?

"Tidak mungkin aku tidak datang pada hari penting seperti ini."

Lama-lama Sehun jadi merasa mual melihat senyum namja bermata bulat itu.

"Bukankah kau Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol yang refleks membuat Sehun menoleh padanya.

"Um, apa kau... Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo malah balik bertanya.

Si tinggi itu mengangguk dengan senyuman bodohnya, "Ya, aku Chanyeol. Kau masih mengingatku? Dulu kita sering bertemu di sekolah saat Kai-"

"Ah, Kyungsoo, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Aku masih banyak urusan." Potong Kai terdengar gugup dan segera menarik Sehun keluar dari lapangan.

.

.

"Kai, ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menarikku?" tanya Sehun saat Kai terus saja menariknya sampai ruang ganti.

Kai pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya di lengan Sehun. Dengan cepat, ia segera melepas baju rugby yang cukup berat itu.

"Kai, aku tanya ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" Sehun mulai kesal sekarang.

Namja yang kini bertelanjang dada itu menatap Sehun, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya lelah dan ingin segera istirahat."

Sehun terdiam, ia memperhatikan Kai yang tengah memakai t-shirt hitamnya.

"Kau tidak sedang berbohong, kan?" tatapan Sehun begitu menelisik. Ia semakin ragu dengan tingkah laku kekasihnya.

"Tidak, sayang. Aku benar-benar lelah." Kai menatapnya lembut, berusaha meyakinkan bahwa yang diucapkannya itu adalah benar.

"Aku harap begitu."

.

.

.

Dering ponsel tipis hitam metalik milik Kai berdering untuk kedua kalinya. Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar datar itu. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun menjawab panggilan yang tak lain dan tak bukan dari kekasihnya.

"Halo, sayang?" ucapnya berusaha tenang.

"Apa kau sibuk? Kenapa panggilanku baru dijawab?" terdengar nada penasaran dari sebrang.

"Maaf Sehun-ah, tadi aku sedang di toilet. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Tadinya aku ingin memintamu menemaniku. Sepertinya, malam ini Ibu tidak akan pulang. Tapi, jika kau lelah tidak apa-apa."

"Ah, maaf sayang, hari ini aku benar-benar lelah."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Kau istirahat saja. Apa kau sendiri di rumah?"

Tak terdengar apapun selama beberapa detik, membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Ya, aku sendirian. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu."

Dan sambungan pun terputus. Kai segera memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam kantong celananya lalu menghampiri namja bemata bulat yang sedari tadi duduk di salah satu kursi cafe.

"Jadi, sampai mana tadi pembicaraan kita?"

.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum miris setelah menutup sambungannya dengan Kai. Sekarang ini, ia berada di rumah Kai bersama Chanyeol yang ia temui tengah bermain playstation seorang diri.

"Jadi, dia membohongiku?" tanya Sehun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, membuat Chanyeol panik saat melihatnya.

"Sehun, tenanglah dulu. Mungkin dia memang ada perlu dengan Kyungsoo."

"Perlu apa? Kenapa harus bertemu dengannya? Kyungsoo itu siapa, hyung?! Siapa dia?!"

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat, ia menunduk, memikirkan bagaimana ia harus menjawabnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Apa kau juga ingin membohongiku?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Baiklah, aku akan menjawabnya, tapi kau tenangkan dirimu dulu." Mohon Chanyeol sambil menepuk bahu Sehun, berusaha membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Dulu, Kai begitu mencintai Kyungsoo sejak ia masuk SMA. Kai pernah bilang padaku bahwa ia harus mendapatkan hati Kyungsoo walau apapun rintangannya. Setelah berbulan-bulan mengejar Kyungsoo, akhirnya mereka pun berpacaran. Namun, hubungan mereka terpaksa harus berakhir karena setelah kelulusan, Kyungsoo pindah keluar kota dan tidak mungkin menjalin hubungan jarak jauh. Awalnya, Kai tidak terima, namun keputusan Kyungsoo sudah bulat dan Kai tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menerimanya." Jelas Chanyeol dengan raut muka yang terlihat ragu. Jujur, ia tidak enak dengan Sehun. Hatinya pasti akan hancur jika mendengar itu semua.

"Jadi begitu? Kai pasti masih mencintainya."

"Tidak, kau salah, Sehun. Dia hanya mencintaimu."

Sehun tertawa sedih mendengarnya, "Cinta? Aku hanya orang bodoh yang ingin dipeluk olehnya."

"M-maksudmu? Ayolah, Sehun. Aku yakin Kai hanya mencintaimu-"

"Bagaimana jika malam ini hubungan mereka kembali seperti dulu?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Chanyeol dalam. Yang di tanya pun tertegun melihatnya, Sehun benar-benar terluka sekarang.

"Dengar, Sehun. Aku tidak bisa memastikan bagaimana hubungan mereka sekarang. Tapi, jika kau ingin tahu, kau harus memastikannya sendiri."

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat sebelum berkata, "Kau benar. Aku harus memastikannya sendiri."

.

.

.

 **To be continue...**

.

.

.

Ini ga di edit ulang, maaf kalo banyak typo atau ada kalimat yang kurang enak dibaca. Ini juga saya buat beberapa hari yang lalu gara2 histeris liat Kaihun di unrelease-nya mv love me right T_T _Btw, saya gatau di Namsan tower ada wahana2 kayak tornado, itu cuma ngasal aja biar Kai-nya muntah(?)_

Saya makin seneng aja liatnya, apalagi akhir2 ini mereka berdua sering keliatan bareng. Pas Kai ngelitikin Sehun di airport, filming Baskin Robbins, dan dimana2 mereka selalu keliatan berdua. Aaaaaa kawinin aja merekaaa T_T

Oya, maaf ya udah jarang publish ff. Kemaren saya baru install wattpad, ternyata selain bisa publish tulisan, bisa juga pake lagu, makin enak aja bacanya :D Jadi, kalo kalian punya acc wattpad, mampir ke acc saya ya, usernamenya **sehundanese**. Itu juga uname ig buat saya fangirlingan #promo :D

Dan jangan lupa **review** buat ff yang ini :D

 _Nb: selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankannya ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Lie To Me**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kai, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated: T**

 **Author: Ohorat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini Sehun bersiap-siap dan berpenampilan seperti biasa; jaket kulit dan jeans robek dibagian lutut. Jari-jari lentiknya menari di atas layar ponselnya sebelum panggilan tersambung.

"Halo, Kai. Hari ini aku ke rumahmu, ya?" Sehun menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

Terdengar nada gugup disana, "Oh, a-ada apa, sayang? Apa kau sendirian lagi di rumah?"

"Iya, aku bosan. Tapi sepertinya kau akan pergi. Baiklah, lebih baik aku di rumah saja."

"T-tidak sayang. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Bagaimana kalau ku jemput?"

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku naik taksi saja. Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana."

Panggilan pun terputus. Sehun segera pamit pada Ibunya dan sesaat selama perjalanan ia terus berdoa dalam hati agar semua dugaan negatifnya tentang Kai itu tidaklah benar.

.

.

.

Kai memeluk Sehun saat kekasihnya itu sampai. Ia tersenyum walau sebenarnya sedikit gugup dan Sehun menyadari itu. Sehun sudah hafal benar bagaimana Kai ketika ia sedang gugup.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Sehun saat mereka sampai di kamar Kai.

"Eum, ya, aku sudah baikan." Jawab Kai masih dengan senyum gugupnya.

Sehun hanya mengangguk, dan tatapannya tertuju pada celana jeans yang tengah di kenakan Kai. Dahinya pun berkerut heran.

"Kau yakin tidak akan pergi hari ini?"

Dahi Kai ikut berkerut, "Pergi kemana?"

"Tidak biasanya kau memakai jeans saat di rumah." Kata Sehun menyelidik dan sedikit menyebabkan perubahan ekspresi pada kekasihnya.

Kai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, "O-oh, aku memakainya karena kau akan datang. Apa kau tidak suka?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan, ia pun duduk di atas sofa di susul dengan Kai yang terlihat menghembuskan napasnya lega.

"Kai,"

"Ya?"

Tatapan mata Sehun terhenti pada anting hitam berbentuk segitiga di bagian telinga kiri Kai. Ia kembali mengerutkan keningnya, lalu menyentuh anting itu.

"Sejak kapan kau mengganti antingmu? Kukira kemarin bentuknya bulat."

Kai gelagapan atas pertanyaan Sehun, ia melepas tangan Sehun secara perlahan, "A-ah, aku lupa memberitahumu kalau aku mengoleksi banyak anting. Jika kau mau, aku akan menunjukkannya."

"Tidak, tidak perlu." Jawab Sehun datar. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Oh ya, kau mau minum apa? Akan kuambilkan."

"Air putih saja."

"Baiklah, tunggu disini sebentar."

Kai pun menghilang setelah pintu kamarnya di tutup. Sehun memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sakit sekarang. Bukan hanya pelipisnya, tapi, hatinya juga. Ia kembali merasa ragu dengan sikap aneh Kai akhir-akhir ini. Kai jadi sering terlihat gugup saat Sehun bertanya sesuatu. Dan ia yakin, kekasihnya itu tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

 _Drrr..._

 _Drrr..._

 _Drrr..._

Suara getaran di atas meja nakas menjadi pusat perhatian Sehun sekarang. Benda tipis berwarna hitam metalik yang tak lain adalah ponsel milik Kai itu bergetar dengan lampu yang menyala-meredup setiap detiknya. Sehun bangkit, ia segera mengambil benda itu dan terkejut saat melihat nama Kyungsoo tertera di layar. Ponsel itu terus bergetar bersamaan Sehun yang terus menatap pintu kamar di depannya. Jika ia mengangkat panggilan Kyungsoo, mungkin ia akan segera mengetahui jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya.

Dan tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Sehun menggeser tombol berwarna hijau lalu mendekatkan ponsel itu dengan telinga kanannya.

" _Halo, Kai? Kau dimana sekarang? Apa hari ini kita jadi bertemu? Jangan mengingkari janji, aku tunggu kau di cafe sekarang. Kai? Halo? Kenapa kau diam saja?"_

Tangan Sehun gemetar setelah mendengar suara Kyungsoo di sebrang telpon. Matanya menatap datar pada seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar Kai dengan membawa satu gelas air putih. Berbeda dengan Sehun, Kai terlihat begitu terkejut saat melihat mata kekasihnya yang berkaca-kaca. Ditambah dengan suara Kyungsoo yang samar-samar terdengar dari ponsel yang masih di genggam Sehun.

" _Kai? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Jawab aku!"_

"Se-Sehun-"

Sehun tersenyum pedih, ia memperlihatkan panggilan Kyungsoo pada Kai yang semakin terkejut, "Jadi, selama ini kau membohongiku?"

"T-tidak Sehun. Ini tidak seperti yang kau-"

"Cukup. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya. Seharusnya aku sadar saat kau bilang aku hanya orang bodoh yang ingin kau peluk." Potong Sehun dengan nada bergetar, hatinya terasa begitu sakit sekarang.

Kai melangkah maju, ia berusaha menggengam tangan kekasihnya, "Sehun, kumohon jangan seperti ini."

"Tidak. Kau sudah terlalu banyak membohongiku. Celana itu, anting itu, dan tadi malam saat kau bertemu dengan Kyungsoo," genangan air mata Sehun akhirnya terjatuh, "Apa lagi yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Kai menggeleng, ingin sekali ia memeluk Sehun yang mulai menangis karenanya. Tapi ia tak bisa, karena Sehun terus berontak saat ia menyentuhnya.

"Sehun, dengarkan aku-"

"Bahkan aku tak pernah berniat untuk menyakitimu," Sehun menyeka air matanya yang terus mengalir membasahi pipinya, "Selamat tinggal."

"Tidak, Sehun-ah. Jangan pergi, kumohon dengarkan aku!"

Pintu kamar itu pun tertutup, meninggalkan Kai dengan kemarahannya yang memuncak. Ia membanting gelas berisi air putih yang tadinya akan ia berikan pada Sehun. Kini, bukan kamarnya saja yang hancur bak kapal pecah. Tapi, hati dan pikirannya pun sama. Kai terus mengumpat dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sampai tak berbentuk.

.

.

.

"Sehun, kau sudah pulang?" sang Ibu menyapa dengan kening berkerut heran saat melihat anaknya memasuki rumah sambil menunduk.

"Sayang, kau kenapa, nak? Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau menangis, apa yang terjadi padamu?" ia memperhatikan mata sembab Sehun sebelum kemudian namja kurus itu memeluknya erat.

"Ibu... aku tidak apa-apa... aku tidak apa-apa..." jawab Sehun dengan sesenggukan membuat Ibunya ikut menangis dan refleks mengelus punggungnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, nak? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Dia membohongiku, Bu... Apa salahku..."

"Ssh, jangan menangis, nak..."

.

.

.

Tubuh kurus itu memperhatikan dirinya di depan cermin. Mata sembab dan hidung yang memerah karena seharian ini menangis membuat wajahnya sedikit berbeda dari hari-hari biasanya. Perlahan, kedua tangannya terangkat, melepas anting yang sudah ia pakai setelah mengenal Kai. Namja yang sudah tega mengkhianatinya.

" _Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau nekat, Kai? Bukankah wahana itu sangat berbahaya untukmu? Aku yakin, kepalamu terasa sakit sekarang."_

" _Kau datang sendiri?"_

" _Um, dia- dia temanku saat SMA."_

" _Aku kira kau tak datang."_

" _Dulu, Kai begitu mencintai Kyungsoo sejak ia masuk SMA."_

" _Kai begitu mencintai Kyungsoo..."_

" _Kai begitu mencintai Kyungsoo..."_

Ia tersenyum sedih, mengingat semua perlakuan aneh Kai setelah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, mantan kekasihnya. Air mata itu menetes lagi saat ia menyadari bahwa namja yang begitu ia cintai telah membodohinya, membohonginya.

"Bahkan dia lebih tau apa yang membahayakan untuk Kai."

.

.

.

Liburan musim panas berakhir dan ini hari pertama sekolah dimulai, juga hari pertama Sehun tanpa Kai. Ia sudah sampai sekolah beberapa menit yang lalu dan kini ia tengah terlelap karena kelas masih terlihat sepi. Sebenarnya tidak terlelap –hanya membaringkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan pikiran melayang entah kemana. Sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari jika sahabatnya yang sudah pulang berlibur dari Jeju pun kini sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Sehun, kau baik-baik saja?" namja ber _name tag_ Byun Baekhyun itu menepuk bahu Sehun yang tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Hm." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun, membuat kening Baekhyun berkerut heran.

"Apa kau sakit?"

Sehun menggeleng dalam posisinya.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau melamun? Ah ya, bagaimana liburanmu?"

Kali ini namja bermarga Oh itu menatap sahabatnya sebelum kemudian tersenyum kecil, "Biasa saja. Bagaimana denganmu? Pasti menyenangkan."

Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat sambil menatap sahabatnya yang terlihat murung, "Aku yakin kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja, Sehun."

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?!" Kai menarik kerah baju Chanyeol dan mendorong namja itu ke dinding kamarnya. Matanya berkilat merah saat ini, membuat Chanyeol sedikit ketakutan.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti mengatakan sesuatu tentang Kyungsoo pada Sehun. Benar, kan?!" Kai sedikit berteriak di akhir kalimatnya tepat di wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku terpaksa, Kai. Malam itu dia begitu terluka dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana,"

"Arrgghh!" Kai melepas cengkraman di kerah Chanyeol lalu mengacak rambutnya sampai tak berbentuk.

"Aku hanya mengatakan, bahwa kau mantan kekasihnya saat SMA. Dan aku yakin itu cukup membuat Sehun terluka, aku sangat merasa bersalah." Chanyeol menatap sayu pada temannya.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Dia pasti membenciku, dan ini salahmu!"

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, ia berdiri mendekati pintu kamar Kai, "Salahku? Seharusnya kau tidak menemui Kyungsoo jika kau benar-benar mencintai Sehun. Atau mungkin... kau masih mengharapkan Kyungsoo?"

Kai tak menjawab, ia tertegun mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang lebih mirip seperti sindiran. Apa ia benar-benar mengharapkan Kyungsoo kembali?

"Pikirkan kembali siapa yang benar-benar kau cintai, Kim Jongin." Namja tinggi itu menghilang di balik pintu setelah mengatakan kalimat yang cukup membuat Kai sedikit merasa menyesal atas tindakannya tadi.

Namja berambut merah gelap itu mencoba memikirkan saran Chanyeol, namun yang ada hanya kepalanya yang semakin pusing. Ia kembali berteriak dan membanting benda apapun yang berada di dekatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa!" ucap Kai sebelum meraih jaket kulitnya lalu pergi meninggalkan kamarnya yang kembali hancur bak kapal pecah.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Dahi Kyungsoo bertaut, ia menatap heran pada namja berambut merah gelap yang baru saja duduk di hadapannya. Di cafe yang biasa mereka kunjungi.

"Aku tidak ingin mengkhianati Sehun." ucap Kai dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Kai-"

"Kurasa selama ini aku salah. Aku hanya merindukanmu dan bukan berarti aku menginginkanmu kembali. Aku minta maaf."

Tangan Kyungsoo bergetar sambil meremas ujung jaketnya dibalik meja cafe. Mata bulatnya sedikit berair dan hatinya terasa begitu sakit sekarang. Namja yang ia harapkan untuk kembali ternyata tak bisa lagi ia miliki.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti."

Kai tersenyum kecil sebelum mengucapkan terima kasih dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mulai terisak.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah melihat Sehun yang terus saja mengecek ponselnya lalu menyimpannya kembali. Mengecek lagi, menyimpan lagi, dan entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini. Namja kurus itu tengah menelungkup di atas ranjang dan Baekhyun duduk di kursi belajar Sehun.

"Hubungi saja dia, kau membuatku pusing." Kesal Baekhyun.

"Menghubungi siapa?" tanya Sehun tanpa menatap sang lawan bicara, bahkan nadanya terdengar malas membuat Baekhyun semakin geram.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai? Memangnya kau punya kekasih selain Kai?"

"Tidak. Kenapa aku harus menghubunginya?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya lagi, "Aku tahu kau sangat merindukannya. Sekarang kau menyesal, _'kan_ karena sudah mematikan ponselmu seharian kemarin?"

Sehun tak menjawab, apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun memang ada sedikit benarnya. Ia sangat merindukan Kai, walau dalam hatinya ia masih merasa kecewa dan marah. Ia sengaja mematikan ponselnya kemarin, dan saat menyalakannya kembali tadi pagi, banyak sekali pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab dari Kai. Namja itu benar-benar ingin sekali menjelaskan kebenarannya pada Sehun.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika mereka kembali berpacaran?" tanya Sehun lirih, ia sudah bangkit dan duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak mungkin. Kau bilang mereka baru bertemu lagi beberapa hari kan? Lagi pula, mungkin saja Kyungsoo sudah memiliki kekasih. Siapa yang tahu?"

Sehun terdiam, lagi-lagi hatinya menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Namun, saat ia ingin kembali bertanya, ponselnya berbunyi membuat tangan kanannya refleks mengambil benda tipis itu.

"Siapa? Kai?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran dan hanya di jawab Sehun dengan anggukan.

"Cepat angkat!"

"Tapi-"

"Kubilang angkat!"

Takut akan mata Baekhyun yang memelototinya, dengan gugup Sehun menggeser tombol hijau dan menempelkan benda tipis itu di telinganya.

"Ha-halo," ucap Sehun gugup namun malah membuat Baekhyun diam-diam tersenyum.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melambaykan tangannya pada Sehun yang baru saja berlalu dengan taksi. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja Sehun bergegas merapikan pakaiannya setelah menutup sambungannya bersama Kai. Namun ia yakin bahwa hubungan Sehun dengan Kai pasti akan membaik seperti dulu. Atau mungkin menjadi lebih baik.

Jantung Sehun berdebar selama perjalanan menuju rumah Kai, rasanya seperti akan menghadiri sebuah wawancara penting yang akan menentukan nasib hidupnya. Tapi, sepertinya ini tak kalah penting, karena ini pun menyangkut masa depannya. Apa ia dan Kai masih bisa bersama atau mungkin berakhir seperti hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo dulu.

Ia hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik.

.

Sehun membuka gerbang rumah Kai yang tidak terkunci, lalu berjalan menuju pintu utama dan membukanya juga. Langkahnya sedikit cepat kala menaiki tangga menuju kamar Kai.

" _Temui aku di tempat dimana saat aku membuatmu menangis."_

Perkataan Kai masih terngiang jelas di telinganya, dan ia segera masuk ke dalam kamar Kai karena ia memang pernah dibuat Kai menangis disini. Di kamarnya, saat ia mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya itu tengah membohonginya.

Namun, tak ada siapapun disana. Tidak ada Kai. Hanya keadaan kamar yang terlihat sedikit lebih rapi dari biasanya. Sehun panik dan juga kesal, apa Kai sedang membohonginya lagi?

"Kai? Dimana kau? Jangan bercanda, ini tidak lucu!" Teriak Sehun ke seluruh ruangan rumah besar itu, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana, kecuali beberapa ikan hias dalam aquarium di dekat pintu taman belakang.

Sehun mengerang kesal, ia meninggalkan rumah kekasihnya sambil memaki tidak jelas. Sepertinya Kai benar-benar tengah mempermainkannya, namja itu membohonginya lagi. Kaki Sehun melangkah cepat dengan rasa kesal menggerogoti hatinya, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Kai.

"Kau dimana? Kenapa kau membohongiku lagi?! Apa maumu?!" bentak Sehun bersamaan air matanya yang ikut keluar membasahi pipinya. Ia benar-benar marah.

"Membohongimu? Aku tidak membohongimu," terdengar nada tenang di sebrang sana, membuat Sehun semakin geram.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk menemuimu, setelah aku sampai di rumahmu kau tidak ada disana! Pembohong!"

"Apakah aku menyuruhmu untuk ke rumahku?"

Sehun terdiam dan menghentikan langkahnya. Kai benar, ia tidak mengatakan kalau ia sedang berada di rumahnya.

"T-tapi kau menyuruhku ke tempat dimana kau membuatku menangis, dan kemarin aku menangis dikamarmu!"

Terdengar kekehan di sebrang membuat dahi Sehun bertaut. Ia bingung sekarang. Namun, ketika ia mendongak, seseorang yang tengah terkekeh itu berdiri beberapa meter dari hadapannya.

"Kau sudah datang?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah menangis lagi. Bahkan air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Bodoh! Pembohong!"

Dahi Kai berkerut sesaat lalu kembali tersenyum, "Kau yang bodoh, aku menyuruhmu menemuiku di tempat dimana aku membuatmu menangis. Dan lihatlah sekarang, kau menangis. Disini. Didepanku."

Kai melangkah mendekati Sehun dan berdiri dihadapannya. Ia menyimpan ponsel hitam metaliknya di kantong celana lalu menghapus jejak air mata Sehun dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Bodoh!" maki Sehun dengan suaranya yang masih bergetar. Kai terkekeh lagi dan selanjutnya ia menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku,"

"Bodoh! Namja bodoh!"

Bibir Kai melengkung membentuk senyuman, tangannya tetap mengelus punggung Sehun yang masih saja sesenggukan.

"Kau benar, aku memang bodoh. Jangan biarkan namja bodoh ini pergi lagi."

Tangis Sehun semakin menjadi-jadi setelah mendengarnya.

"Aku membencimu!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Oh Sehun."

"Bodoh!"

.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

.

Aaaaaa kenapa jadi lebay gini T_T gatau deh, ide lagi macet. Saya rekomendasiin buat dengerin lagunya **As One – You're My Baby** pas Kai ngerjain Sehun. Manis banget lagunya :")

Ayo, ayo, ayo di **review** dulu ^^

Thanks to all readers, rewiewers, followers and who favorites this story. I love you all /big hug/

 _ **Ohorat**_


End file.
